Too Close
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Für ein paar Wochen wollte Madlyn ihren Onkel bei der Formel 1 bei Red Bull begleiten, die Aufregung spüren, das Adrenalin... Doch es kommt anders. DIe Blicke; zufällige, zärtliche Berührungen, Küsse bei Nacht... Sie verliebt sich. Doch eine undurchdachte Entscheidung gefährdet nicht nur ihr eigenes Glück. /„Du wolltest es so. Zeig mir, dass du damit leben kannst." Sebastian Vettel
1. Prolog - Not as planned

_**Too Close**_

**Prolog**

_Not as planned_

* * *

(POV Madlyn)

Mein Gott.

Mir eine Hand vor den Mund schlagend, hielt ich die Luft an.

Das _Safety car_ war draussen.

Mit verkrampften Schultern starrte ich zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

Wenigen Sekunden noch…

Meine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung und in meiner Unruhe eine neue Position einnehmend, faltete ich die Hände vor meinem Gesicht.

Nur noch ein paar Meter bis zum Triumph.

Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Bitte, bitte es durfte jetzt nichts mehr schief gehen.

Jenson fuhr als erster über die Ziellinie, Alonso folgte, dann kam Massa…

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, in der Box war es totenstill.

Endlich.

Laut aufschreiend streckte ich beide Hände in die Luft, lachte, weinte, sprang - meinen in den letzten 71 Runden aufgestauten Emotionen endlich Platz machend - auf und ab. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dem Unfall, dem Regen und Ferrari zu trotzen und hatte sich mit seinem bravourösen sechsten Platz zum Weltmeister gekrönt. Doch meine Reaktion ging unter in dem Freudentaumel der anderen: In Sekundenschnelle waren Kamerateams zur Red Bull Box vorgeschnellt, fassten die Emotionen _seiner_ Crew hautnah auf, schwenkten von einem Gesicht zum anderen.

In den Minuten, die es für ihn dauerte bis zur Boxengasse zurück zu fahren, wurde ich mehrfach umarmt, die Freude ließ beim Team nicht nach, doch als das Adrenalin bei mir langsam verebbte, machte sich Nervosität in mir breit. Langsam drängte ich mich vor, bis ich kurz davor stand die Box zu verlassen, die mich von meinem Onkel, der Presse und _ihm_ trennte.

Nach schier endlosen Minuten sah ich ihn.

Die Haare vom Helm plattgedrückt und leicht verschwitzt, das Gesicht blass mit deutlichen Spuren der Anstrengung, die das Rennen ihn an Nerven gekostet hatte.

„_Versteh doch, ich will nicht, dass es wieder so endet."_

„_Ich bin aber nicht __**sie**__, Sebastian!"_

Meine Hände waren ganz kalt, aber nicht der Kälte wegen. Zitternd starrte ich weiterhin gebannt auf den dreifachen Weltmeister, der nun von Christian in Empfang genommen wurde, als weitere Erinnerungen in mir aufkeimten.

„_Du bist mir wichtig, Madlyn, mehr als ich es mir wünsche…"_

_Seine Stimme wurde leiser, brach schließlich ab. Meinen verletzten Blick mied er._

„_Ich kann das Sebastian, mir ist es egal was sie alle sagen werden."_

_Verzweifelt fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Nicht nachlassen. Nicht aufgeben._

Mehrere Umarmungen und erleichtertes Gelächter folgten, als die Sorgen von ihnen abfielen und die Anspannung endlich nachließ. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, während mein Herz aus der Brust zu springen schien.

„_Vertrau mir…"_

_Flüsternd ging ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, griff nach seiner Hand._

_Langsam blickte er zu mir auf, mit nachdenklichem und besorgtem Blick._

_Schließlich setzte er zum Reden an, als die Tür aufging und wir auseinander sprangen._

„_Sebastian, es geht gleich los, du musst jetzt!"_

Sie trennten sich, Sebastian ging noch einmal zu ihm, flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr, damit die Reporter es nicht mitbekamen… Auf einmal stockte er. Hielt inne. Reagierte nicht auf den verwirrten Christian. Endlich hatte er mich entdeckt, halb verborgen im Schatten der Box, eine indirekte Aufforderung an ihn, meiner Bitte endlich nachzukommen.

Einen Moment lang glitt die Spur eines Lächelns über seine Lippen, die Augen erfüllt von Freude und Liebe. Dann wurde sein Blick hart und er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Als er schließlich mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu kam, die Reporter und Fotografen ignorierend, beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag und mein Atem ging stoßweise. Fahrig strich ich mir eine meiner langen, braunen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Der Augenblick war gekommen.

Seine Entscheidung stand fest.

Nur am Rande bemerkte ich, dass ich ihm mit vorsichtigen Schritten entgegenkam, bis er einen Meter von mir entfernt stehen blieb. Das Adrenalin schoss durch meine Venen, in meinem Kopf drehte es sich, dann setzte er mit fester Stimme zum Reden an:

„Du willst das wirklich?"

Ein knappes Nicken, zu mehr war ich nicht in der Lage.

Sein Blick wurde ernster, sein Tonfall nachdrücklicher.

„Die Kameras, die Reporter, die Vorwürfe, das üble Nachreden, der Stress, keine, _keine_ Privatsphäre…"

Ich schluckte. Meine Entscheidung blieb dieselbe. Ein entschlossenes Nicken.

Emotionen kehrten in seinen Blick zurück. Traurigkeit, Angst, immer noch Wut. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Trotz des Trubels um uns herum verstand ich ihn problemlos.

„Madlyn, bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

Ich zögerte. Wandte meinen Blick ab. Ließ ihn über die Menschenmasse um uns herum schweifen. Unzählige Kameras waren auf uns gerichtet, Fotoapparate blitzten auf, schließlich unterhielt ich mich mit dem dreifachen Weltmeister. Ich schaute mich weiter um. Ein paar Mechaniker aus dem Team musterten uns neugierig, weiter hinten konnte ich Adrian entdecken, daneben meinen Onkel, Christian…

Seine Stirn war gefurcht, misstrauisch beäugte er uns. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Züge. Verständliche Reaktionen, denn niemand hatte etwas in den letzten Wochen mitbekommen. Die nächtlichen Ausflüge in der Stadt, auf der Strecke, auf dem Dach…

Entschlossen blickte ich meinem Gegenüber in die Augen, atmete tief durch. Mein Lächeln wurde breiter, Zuversicht erfüllte mich und nickend antwortete ich ihm mit rauer Stimme: „So sicher, wie ich mir sein kann."

Stille.

Nur die Schreie der Fans, die lauten Stimmen der Reporter…

Geschlagen entspannte er die Muskeln in seinen Schultern, wehrte sich nicht gegen meinen Entschluss und seufzte ergeben. „Na gut. Dann sei es so."

Plötzlich legte er seine Hand in meinen Nacken und zog mich näher zu sich, überrascht keuchte ich auf, stützte mich an seiner Brust ab, während die andere Hand sich auf meine Hüfte legte. Die Augen schließend verschloss er meine Lippen mit seinen, küsste mich, zuerst sanft, liebevoll, dann forscher. Als würde er mir etwas beweisen wollen…

Erst, als er sich wieder von mir löste, hörte ich das ohrenbetäubende Lärmen der Reporter, sah die unzähligen Kameras wenige Meter von uns entfernt und das Aufblitzen der Fotoapparate. Erblassend blickte ich über Sebastians Schulter, sah den erstaunten Blick Christians. Die Rufe wurden lauter, schüchterten mich ein…

„Du wolltest es so.", flüsterte er mir verbittert ins Ohr, drückte mich schützend an sich, bevor er mich zurück in die Box zog. „Zeig mir, dass du damit leben kannst."


	2. Kapitel 1 - Breaking Point

_**Too Close**_

**Kapitel 1**

_Breaking Point_

* * *

(POV Madlyn)

„Zeig mir, dass du damit leben kannst."

Einen schrecklichen, für mich ewig andauernden, Moment lang breitete sich grausame Panik in mir aus, klammerte sich um mein ängstlich schlagendes Herz und vergiftete es mit dem Gedanken, dass Sebastian mich allein lassen und auf die Probe stellen würde. Die Reporter verfolgten uns, bis in die Box hinein. Ihre penetranten, rücksichtslosen Stimmen bohrten sich tief in mein Gedächtnis.

„_Sebastian, wie lange sind Sie bereits mit Miss Horner zusammen?"_

„_Sind sie verlobt?"_

„_Miss Horner, wären Sie auch an ihm interessiert, wenn er den Titel heute nicht geholt hä-"_

Die letzte Frage ließ mich entsetzt aufkeuchen, doch Sebastian verstärkte den Druck um meine Hand, drückte mich mit seinem anderen Arm näher an seinen Körper. Er zeigte mir, dass ich nicht allein war. Ließ mich hoffen. Erstickte die aufkommenden Zweifel im Keim. Doch die Reporter ließen nicht locker, folgten uns weiter durch die Box. Die Fragen brachen nicht ab und inzwischen hatte ich das Gefühl, dass nicht nur mir, sondern auch Sebastian die Kontrolle über die Situation entglitten war.

„Das reicht jetzt!"

„Bis hier hin und nicht weiter!"

Überrascht wandte ich meinen Kopf um, sah wie Heikki und Britta sich vor den verärgerten Reportern aufbauten und uns Schutz gaben. Das dankbare Lächeln meinerseits blieb von den beiden ungesehen, während Sebastian mich nach hinten um die Ecke zog und wir wenige Sekunden später in seiner Kabine verschwanden. Mit einem lauten Krachen warf er die Tür ins Schloss, ließ mich los und fuhr sich dann verzweifelt durch die Haare.

„Scheiße!"

Keine Sekunde später zerschellte das leere Wasserglas an der Wand gegenüber, zusammenzuckend wich ich ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück, ohne den überraschten Aufschrei dabei verbergen zu können. Mit einem weiteren, kraftvollen Ruck warf er die Blumenvase vom Tisch, ein lautes Klirren, dann wurde es ruhig. Erschrocken blickte ich von den Scherben zu meinen Füßen auf, erkannte in seinem Blick, dass er seinen Ausraster bereits wieder bereute, doch noch bevor er zum Reden ansetzen konnte, fuhr ich mit aufgebrachter Stimme dazwischen, die Angst war dabei deutlich heraus zu hören.

„Hör' auf! Es tut mir leid!"

Innehaltend furchte er die Stirn, verwundert über meine Worte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und mit einem gemurmelten „Fuck!" in die Hocke ging, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Geschockt blickte ich auf ihn hinab, als sich die Stille über den Raum legte und keiner von uns mehr einen Mucks machte. Alles war komplett aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Mit kaum hörbarer Stimme setzte ich erneut zum Reden an.

„Du bist Weltmeister. Zum dritten Mal."

Er schaute nicht auf. Ich lehnte mich erschöpft an die Wand hinter mir.

„Du solltest feiern und dich freuen. Stattdessen…"

Ich stockte, blickte zur Decke auf. Er verharrte in seiner Starre.

„Ich hab dir das versaut. Wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen und dich zu einer Entscheidung gedrängt hätte…"

Beim Klang meiner tränenerstickten Stimme schaute er langsam auf. Durch den Schleier vor meinen Augen konnte ich sein sorgenvolles Gesicht nicht ausmachen.

„Es tut mir leid."

Ich gab den Tränen nach. Rutschte an der Wand hinab. Er wurde blass, rührte sich nicht.

„Bitte verzeih mir."

Weinend gab ich dem Druck in meiner Brust nach, vergrub mein Gesicht in den zitternden Händen und zog meine Beine an den Körper. Mit dem Sieg über seine Rivalen Alonso und Ferrari hätte es einer der schönsten Tage in seinem Leben werden sollen, doch meine stumpfsinnige Herausforderung an ihn, zu mir zu stehen, hatte folgenschwere Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen. Erst jetzt begriff ich, wovor er mich die ganze Zeit hatte beschützen wollen.

Zögerlich stand Sebastian auf, kniete sich neben mich und legte mir schützend einen Arm um die bebenden Schultern. Doch erst, als er mich näher zu sich zog, ich das aufgeregte Schlagen seines Herzens unter meiner Hand und seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr spüren konnte, beruhigte ich mich langsam.

„Was redest du denn da?", wisperte er liebevoll und küsste meine Stirn, „Der einzige, der sich entschuldigen sollte, bin ich. Es ist meine Schuld, dass das alles gerade eben so aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist.". Ich antwortete ihm nicht, schloss stattdessen meine Augen und rang weiter um Fassung.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf, ich zuckte in Sebastians Armen zusammen und gemeinsam schauten wir zu Britta, der hübsche, blonden Pressesprecherin und Christian, von Beruf Teamchef und Onkel, auf. Beide erstarrten im Türrahmen, blickten auf die Szenerie vor sich und musterten dann mit zunehmend besorgten Gesichtern den Boden, der mit Glassplittern und Scherben übersät war. Mein Onkel ergriff zuerst das Wort, klang verwirrt und erschöpft. „Kann mir einer von euch erklären, was da gerade draussen passiert ist?".

Britta ergänzte fordernd: „Wann hat das mit euch beiden angefangen?"

Ich blinzelte.

Blickte in die blau-funkelnden Augen von Sebastian.

_Tja…_

„Nun…", setzte ich mit brüchiger Stimme zum Reden an, räusperte mich verlegen und bemerkte erleichtert, dass sich ein feines Lächeln auf Sebastians Zügen breit machte.

…_wie hatte das eigentlich mit uns angefangen?_

* * *

**Rückblick**

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott-"

Wild mit den Armen rudernd, schlitterte ich um die nächste Ecke, nahm wieder an Tempo auf und konnte am Ende des Ganges endlich meine Rettung entdecken. Eine schlichte Tür, mit der Aufschrift _Red Bull Racing…_

„Hey, stehen bleiben!"

Panisch riss ich die Augen auf, versuchte an Tempo zu zulegen, als ich meinen Verfolger näher kommen hörte. Wenige Meter, gleich hatte ich es geschafft, meine Hand langte in Richtung Türgriff…

Plötzlich kam mir die Tür entgegen, ich konnte nicht mehr abbremsen, knallte mit voller Wucht auf das robuste Holz, bevor meine Sicht schwarz wurde und ich wenige Sekunden später auf dem Boden landete.

Die Schreie des Security-Manns verstummten, stattdessen konnte ich die entsetzte Stimme von jemand anderem ausmachen. „Shit, Madlyn?! Oh Gott, bist du okay? Es tut mir leid, ich hab dich echt nicht kommen sehen…". Sebastian.

Stöhnend öffnete ich langsam die Augen, blickte in das überraschend nahe Gesicht des Rennfahrers, der über mir lehnte und mich besorgt musterte. „Glaub schon.", murmelte ich leise, obwohl meine Nase ganz schön weh tat und mein Kopf tierisch brummte. Lachend entspannte er sich wieder etwas, konnte das Schmunzeln nicht ganz von seinen Lippen wischen, als er sich weiter zu mir vorbeugte und ich seinen Atem an meiner Wange spüren konnte.

„Brauchst du vielleicht eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung?"

Wäre mir der deutsche Rennfahrer nicht so gefährlich nah gewesen, hätte ich möglicherweise noch mit einem frechen Spruch antworten können, doch das Kratzen seines leichten Bartes auf der Haut neben meinen Lippen, die raue Stimme, die mir den Atem raubte und mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ…

Langsam lehnte er sich zurück, wollte abermals einen vorlauten Kommentar von sich geben, als er den gebannten Ausdruck in meinen Augen sah und nun seinerseits verstummte. Der arme Security-Mann, der verdutzt neben uns stand, war schon lange vergessen, als Sebastian sich räusperte und langsam aufrichtete.

„Na komm, ich bring dich erstmal rein. Deine Nase blutet."

Ehe ich dagegen protestieren konnte, hatte er mich auf seine Arme gehoben und trug mich schützend in die Red Bull Box, meinem fragenden Blick dabei trotzig ausweichend.


End file.
